Rosario Kitsune
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto born as a hybrid of Wizard and Shinobi has begun to attend Youkai Academy to control his powers. So can Naruto finally find his place while juggling school, girls and life or death fights


ROSARIO + SHINOBI

NARUTO X HAREM

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

CH. 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Naruto woke up this morning to see that today was the day he was to leave to Youkai academy as far as anyone else knew it was a normal private school. He hoped he wouldn't be ostracized be cause of his 'condition.' He made sure to pack everything he would need a laptop, notebooks, clothing, and hygienic appliances. Naruto walked down stairs to see his dad drinking his cup of coffee. Minato could honestly say he was proud and scared for his son. He was proud that he would learn to control his powers but afraid that he would find the kind of trouble his wife did and girls since they had already given him the 'talk' just then his wife Kushina walked in. "Hey Kaa-chan good morning." Kushina had walked in with freshly picked tomatoes and mint leaves and placed them down on the cutting board which had three eggs, a bowl, a fork, some milk and a sharp knife.

Kushina turned to Naruto lazily and smiled warmly "Good morning Sochi would you like some breakfast?" Naruto smiled and nodded he knew that he would miss this most at the academy, a home cooked meal.

(After Breakfast)

Kushina was sparring with Naruto using boken Naruto spun and blocked his mom's strike at the legs and replied with a slash to her unguarded face which she dipped back and thrust kicked him in the chest forcing some air out of his lungs. Kushina then rushed in spun around Naruto and kicked the back of his knee caps and placed her boken at Naruto's throat. Naruto smiled happy that he had gotten his mother to take him seriously for once. Kushina then gave Naruto a Silver bladed Katana with the hilt of a roaring fox, "Naruto in this school you will have to fight for your life at one point or another since we are what we are." Naruto nodded solemnly and thanked her.

Naruto then walked into his father's study and saw that Minato was lost in his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts, Tou-san?" Minato looked at his son he had faith that his son would endure his trials. "Here Naruto is the instructions for the Hiraishin seal and the chakra conversion seal use them wisely." Naruto took them hugged his father and left for the bus that would pick him up. Naruto waited for the bus to arrive and saw that another person had sat down next to him and had the school uniform on and seemed nervous.

"Hey, you going to Youkai Academy as well?" The boy nodded his head timidly. "Same here my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze what is yours?"

"My name is Tsukune Aono, are you a freshmen as well?"

"Yeah it is my first year here. Oh look the bus is here."

The bus pulled up and the driver had eyes that seemed to glow and had a mustache that reminded Naruto vaguely of Mario. In a happy but gravely voice he spoke "All aboard for Youkai Academy and I suggest you all strap in it can be a bumpy ride, heh." Naruto placed his bags down and strapped in. The bus driver took off at speeds that just screamed 'not legal' and they disappeared into a tunnel. When they came out they were at Youkai Academy.

Naruto got up and stretched since he was not used to sitting still for extended periods of time.

Naruto and Tsukune had walked down the road and Naruto heard an object speeding towards them so Naruto reacting off of instinct shoved Tsukune out of the way and took the brunt of the force a girl crash landed on Naruto's chest and caused them to fall over while her bike laid in shambles a contorted mess of what it once was.

Naruto groaned and felt something soft against his hands feeling curious he gave the softness a squeeze his eyes opened in surprise when he heard a moan. Naruto saw a girl with pale pink hair and bright green eyes "Err sorry about that miss." "No its fine I have anemia so I slightly fainted riding my bike here I am Moka Ayakashi." Moka looked at Naruto and saw no wound but saw that Tsukune had a bleeding knuckle. Moka walked up to Tsukune and handed him a handkerchief and watched intently as the white cloth became stained red with the fluid that was as appealing to her as ramen was to Naruto. Moka then latched on to Tsukune and pierced his jugular with her fangs, after she had her fill Tsukune freaked until Naruto came over and slapped the back of his head. Moka then explained "I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself you see I am a vampire." Moka had a nervous look on her face one that Naruto knew all to well it was a look that spoke of rejection because of bias for you see Naruto was a hybrid of two races he was a Shinobi on his father's side but his mother was a Witch.

Naruto then smiled and spoke before Tsukune could "of course we will be your friends Moka-san." Moka looked relieved and delighted at the news and left with the two boys off to the school grounds. Moka's only thought was 'Tsukune's blood was slightly bitter I bet Naruto's would be very sweet though.'

After their orientation and receiving their uniforms to which Naruto had an internal bitching parade. Naruto and Tsukune had reached their homeroom to see a teacher that screamed hot to Naruto with her blonde hair at her chin but slightly messy giving her a feral look which Naruto smiled at. "Hey Neko-sensei." Naruto said this with a smile and a wink causing her cheeks to become slightly dusted pink. "Hello, to you as well." She returned the wink and flashed a feral smile. Naruto took a seat next to Tsukune while the other students started to show up.

The teacher then decided that when enough people showed up she would speak. "Alright class, as you know this is an academy for monsters, our goal is to help you blend in with humans so that you can survive in today's world."

Then an obviously deranged kid named Saizo spoke up "Wouldn't it be better to eat the humans and in the case of the girls molest them?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance to the comment Saizo just made but was more appalled because his tone was genuine meaning he actually thought that was the proper course. Naruto shook his head thinking 'poor fool.'

The teacher just brushed off the comment and turned her attention to the opening door Moka then walked in "Sorry for being so late I got lost on the way here."

"That's fine take a seat." There was many whispers of "She's hot, and She will be mine' coming from most of the male populace." "Naruto-kun Tsukune-san!" Moka rushed over and somehow wound up in Naruto's lap nearly all the male thought of killing the both of them off that second. Naruto scratched his cheek while the other was around Moka's waist thinking 'if this is the beginning I think I will like this school.'


End file.
